


Braiding

by lovelymalakai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sam, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Skyping, Sleepy Sam, braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymalakai/pseuds/lovelymalakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel skypes Claire one night and learns a valuable skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braiding

**Author's Note:**

> So this just kind of popped in my head and sorry if this is cringy writing, I just had to get it down. I've been EXTREMELY busy lately so if anyone is actively reading my story 'Season 12' then this kind of acts like a filler because I'm stuck on the next chapter, but I'll try my best. School is just starting up again so I won't have a lot of time but I'm trying here. Thank you for your patience! ~

Dean had long since retired to his bedroom, which left Sam and Cas to continue research. Sam’s forehead rested on the back of his right hand, his mouth hanging open as his left arm laid sprawled across his keyboard while Castiel swayed his head back and forth to the faint sound of the rain outside the bunker as he mindlessly swiped through the book he was supposed to get be getting information from [boi that a long sentence]. For the first time in a long time, Sam had actually gotten drunk and passed out, his left hand still gripping his beer softly. Castiel was sure that Dean had down the same thing, just not in front of Sam and him.  _ It had been a good hunt so they deserved it _ , though Castiel, although he didn’t really see the appeal in getting drunk that much. Naturally, Castiel had gone to Sam’s bedroom, grabbed a blanket, and draped it over Sam because he had been sleeping for so long. Castiel had also gotten one for himself, because Sam, unlike Dean, wasn’t bothered by Castiel borrowing his stuff, or just generally being in his personal space.

Waking up was different for both Winchester. When Castiel woke Dean, he was greeted with grunts of uncomfortably. When Castiel woke Sam, he was greeted with a gun and then a relieved “Thanks, Cas”. Castiel wrapped himself tighter in this blanket and then closed shut his book. He gingerly pulled Sam’s laptop from under Sam's left arm. Even though the computer made a loud squeak as Castiel slid it across the wooden table, Sam didn’t even flinch.  _ This boy has the reflexes of a mongoose, but he could probably sleep through a storm—well, technically he is because it is raining outside, but a  _ loud _ storm,  _ thought Castiel.

Castiel had told neither Winchester this, but recently, he had been keeping up with his ‘daughter’ Claire, and occasionally Alex. Late at night, Claire would sit in the corner of her and Alex’s room on her computer, sitting with her legs crossed on her twin bed, whispering so that she wouldn’t wake up Alex. Castiel would sit on the floor of Sam’s bedroom, his legs out but not crossed, and he would listen to Claire speak, like her father would’ve.

Castiel had chosen to use Sam’s computer to Skype Claire because (1) Sam always lets Castiel borrow his computer without asking him why and (2) it was guaranteed that no porn would pop up. The computer rang twice and then Claire answered. Claire was just where Castiel expected: sitting at the corner of her bed, wedged between two walls, in her pajamas. Castiel’s face brightened up at the sight of the very tired Claire, who yawned.

“Hey, Cas, if you want to talk to me, you gotta start calling me sooner”, said Claire. Castiel glanced at the clock in the top right corner of the screen.

“It’s only eleven, is that late?”, Castiel asked.

“Well, not really, but I have school so I have to wake up early”, Claire said, “But hey, I have some good news”

Castiel looked slightly concerned and confused so Claire, rolling her eyes, said “No, I haven’t been hunting or anything, but, uh, I’ve made some new friends. And don’t worry none of them are demons”

Castiel smiled a little bit, and said, “That’s good to hear, Claire”

Claire, looking down, said, “Yeah, it’s been a while…but I’m glad I’ve got some people who care about me”

“And you’ve got Alex and Jody”

Claire laughed quietly, then said, “Yeah they care about me a little too much”

Castiel looked at Claire and realized that some of her hair was twisted around itself in a pattern.

“What is…”, Castiel said, pointing at the braided part of her hair, “That”

“Oh you mean my braid?”, Claire said, looking to where Castiel pointed. Castiel slowly nodded his head, still observing the braid.

“Can you teach me how to...braid?”, Castiel asked Claire.

“Well yeah but you’re going to need hair to braid and yours is too short so unless you have a  _ wig _ lying around or some—”, Claire was cut off by the shaky computer camera moving to reveal the sleeping Sam.

“Thing”, finished Claire.

“Does Sam have long enough hair?”, Castiel said, pulling all of Sam’s hair to one side.

“Um”, Claire said, kind of wanting to see Sam with a braid, “I mean, I guess so. Yeah”

Castiel directed all of his attention to Claire and said, “Alright”. Claire fixed her sitting position and then got into tutorial mode.

Grabbing a bunch of hair, Claire split it into three parts, then looked up to Castiel to see if he was catching on.

“First, you’re going to need three strands of hair”

Castiel carefully split up a large chunk of Sam’s hair into three parts, then looked back to Claire to confirm that he had down the first step.

“Okay, so now you’re going to trade out the outer strand with the middle strand”, Claire said, doing so, “And then you repeat that with the other outer strand”.

Castiel looked from Claire then to Sam and tried to switch out the strands. Getting frustrated, Castiel began to look like a little kid trying to work a remote.

“Cas”, Claire said, getting Castiel’s attention. Claire slowed down the process and walked Castiel through it again. This time, Castiel got it. Taking a deep breath, he jumped back into the braiding process. Castiel made a braid of about four inches and stopped because there was no more hair to braid. Claire stifled a laugh while Castiel cocked his head, observing his masterpiece.

Turning back to the camera, Castiel said, “Thank you, Claire”.

“No problem, but next time, promise me you’ll call earlier”

“I will. I promise”

“Alright, sleep tight”

Although Castiel knew a lot about a lot of little things, that expression was something he was not familiar with, so he bit his tongue and didn’t say  _ Well actually I don’t sleep nor do I get that expression _ .

“Good night Claire”

The skype call ended. Castiel looked back at Sam and debate whether or not he should wake him up so he could sleep in his bed. Castiel drew his arms back and put the blanket on the back of his chair. He lightly shook Sam’s shoulder before he heard him laugh. Through his laughs, Sam said, “Hey, thanks for the braid, man”

Kind of confused, Castiel said, “Um”

Sam shakily got out of the chair, his blanket falling off. He wrapped his arms around Castiel as Cas awkwardly caught him.

“Sam, you should probably sleep—”

“Wait, where’s Dean?”, Sam said, pushing himself off of Cas, “Castiel,  _ please.  _ I need to hug him! I never hug him—”

“ _ Sam _ . You need to sleep right now. Dean is sleeping in his room and— _ no _ ”, Castiel said as Sam tried to pass him to go to Dean’s room.

“Jesus, fine”, Sam said, almost pouting. Castiel walked behind Sam as he very ungracefully made his way over to his room. Sam fell down onto his bed and attempted to kick off his shoes but then gave up out of laziness.

“Hey, thanks, Cas”, Sam said, ruffling his hair out of its loose braid. This confused Castiel because he sounded so genuine, but Sam just grinned at him then shoved his face into his pillow.

“Good night Sam”


End file.
